Mina V Palabay
Mina is a 2nd year student who is a proficient fighter and singer. She hails from Iloilo City, Iloilo province in the Philippines; where the primary language is Hiligaynon as opposed to Tagalog. Appearance Mina has a very basic style, she wears the typical school uniform except its more khaki in appearance. She's usually wearing orange shoes and has a kampilan sheathed on her back. She's always wearing an eyepatch over where her right eye used to be. This was because it was too badly damaged for her to keep it around. Personality Mina's usually not the serious type outside of battle, so she can do rather silly and sometimes things that could be considered "stupid" by fellow students. She's also not good academically at all... But... Despite what Mina has done and caused all her life, she remains a very optimistic person. She will always see to it that no matter what happens, a positive outcome will arrive. However...this does not meant to take her in battle lightly. If she is challenged, she gets very serious and could even be a bit mean to her opponent. She doesn't like talking to people much, so she can be pretty hard to approach. Usually. Sometimes she can be overly worried and do many things out of fear that make no sense at all. She also can get a bit boy crazy at times. Synopsis A lonely and misunderstood former pop idol, Mina mostly trained in swordplay and had control over several types of magic but utilized her emotions a lot when she did. She accidentally killed her best friend (and also boyfriend) Ace after the latter cheated on her with another woman, which led to her getting thrown in prison. During her time in prison, she had gotten into numerous fights with fellow prisoners just to defend herself, even leading to her needing an eye patch over her right eye as it was severely damaged. She was invited to Crossroads and used it as an opportunity to turn on a new leaf. She is currently in her second year. Her right eye got worse and had to be surgically removed, so she now only has her left eye to work with. Abilities Mina is a very skilled with swordplay, as evidenced as she carries a kampilan around her just about everywhere. She calls her sword "Benus" (only outside of battle), which is simply a result of there not being a V in her native language (so it changes over to B.) It was later revealed the real name of her sword is Firefly (only calls it this in battle), and she says this in perfect English (by all means it should have been Pireply). Thanks to a kampilan being very similar to a katana, Mina has taught herself a few skills that usually only katanas are capable of. She is an ambidextrous sword fighter, as she will occasionally switch to a right handed sword style to protect her eyepatch that's covering her missing right eye. Usually though, she fights in a Southpaw style. She doesn't utilize a lot of power in her attacks mostly because Firefly is very long for a kampilan, about 4 feet in total length. Indeed, her lack of actual strength past swinging the blade around can be considered a great weakness of hers. She has a special release called Natago sa Mata, however its not explained precisely what that does. She's also able to draw in power from one of her earrings she has which allows her to perform the Firefly Arrow attack, which sends off a large bright arrow of holy magic at her target. Since she has knowledge of magic, there isn't much known about her in this area; although it was revealed during the attack on the school that she has a secret weapon. If her sword is unavailable, she can use Holy magic to summon up the Firefly Valor Chain. Its possible that most of her spells are Holy and Lightning in nature. Unrelated to her battle skills, Mina is a fantastic singer as she has sung covers for many songs that she performed as an amateur singer back in her former life. Also unrelated to her battle skills, she speaks almost-perfect English and can sing in Japanese somewhat well; however her actual speaking skills in it are quite basic... Mina's language of expertise is Hiligaynon, although she calls it Ilonggo as she is from that region. Complete List of Abilities You can find it here.